


Doctor Who - Season 14

by TWDWriter2016



Series: Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDWriter2016/pseuds/TWDWriter2016
Summary: David Harewood takes the role of The Doctor in the new series of Doctor Who alongside Tilly Keeper and Parry Glasspool as college students Maya and Greg Redburn, following the help of new friends, travelling through time together, suspicious markings are begin left around time, as well as space, leading The Doctor and his companions to a deadly planet.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, friend - Relationship
Series: Doctor Who [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124003





	1. Episode 1 - New Familiar

(Doctor Who Title Sequence)

Starring:

David Harewood - The 14th Doctor

Tilly Keeper - Maya Redburn

Parry Glasspool - Greg Redburn

The school bell rings at Barrow College, a girl walks out of a classroom holding some folders containing coursework from her classes. A boy bumps into the girl, knocking her folders to the floor, causing her papers to fall out and blow all down the hallway. The girl stands there with tears in her eyes, the boy laughs at her and he walks off. The girl grabs a piece of paper up from the floor, which has a note on it saying 'Hey nerd, do us all a favour, and just leave'. The girl stares at in distress. Another boy walks up to her "Maya, come on". Maya looks up and she sees the boy holding her papers and her folders. Maya grabs the paper's off of him "I don't need your help, Greg!". Maya walks off down the hallway, and she walks out of the college. Greg runs after her "Maya!" Maya goes "Greg! Please, I don't want your help!" Greg nods "fine, let me just walk with you back home? Maybe that'll get mum and dad off my case about helping you" Maya smiles at him "fine" Greg nods at her "great, let's go, we'll go down the church alleyway, it's a shortcut" Maya nods "okay". Maya and Greg walk down the street, walking home.

Walking down an alleyway, Greg looks at Maya "I know David gives you hell, but he does it because of his mates" Maya looks at him "you are seriously not defending him? He gave me hell throughout the whole of high school and now throughout college! You seriously cannot defend him!" Greg goes to speak until Maya scoffs and she speeds up and starts walking ahead of him.

As Maya walks ahead, and Greg walks behind. Greg looks at Maya trying to think of something to say to her. Maya then stops walking and Greg goes "so-" Maya goes "Greg, what is that?" Greg steps in front of Maya and in front of him is a green glowing body with many light-green tendrils. The green-thing then speaks with a tinny voice "Earth is perfect". Maya and Greg stare in shock as it then fades away. Maya looks at Greg "what was that thing!" Greg looks at her "I don't-". Vwoorping is then heard leaving Maya and Greg staring at the sky as a blue box falls to Earth.

(Commercial Break)

On a large green field, The Thirteenth Doctor's Tardis crashes. Smoke vents out of the cracks of the door and the cracks in the windows. In the distance, Maya and Greg come running down the field towards the Tardis. Maya and Greg stop near the Tardis, viewing a completely wrecked Police Box. Maya looks at Greg "what is this, how is this, why-" Greg goes "Maya I really-".

The doors of the police box open and steam pours outside. The New Doctor runs outside and closes the door. The Doctor stands there coughing, whilst wearing The 13th Doctor's old clothes. Maya and Greg both look at each other. The Doctor goes "I seem to be unable to open the vents inside, I almost choked to death, imagine that! Regenerating to just die straight away" The Doctor stands there laughing. Maya goes "w..w..who are you?" The Doctor goes "me? I-" The Doctor's eyes roll to the back of his head and he collapses to the floor unconscious.

Maya stands on the phone and she goes "okay, see you soon" Greg looks at Maya "well?" Maya nods "mum and dad are coming. Who is he? He was inside that police box" Greg looks at The Doctor "he's also wearing women's clothes-" Maya looks at him "of everything that's just happened, from the tentacle-green thing to this box falling onto Earth, him wearing women's clothes is really at the bottom of my concerned list, and if he wants to wear women's clothes then let him, it is the twenty-first century" Greg stares at The Doctor "he just seems different".

A car drives along the field and stops near Maya and Greg. An older man and lady get out of the car. Maya goes "he's on the floor, I didn't wanna touch him" the lady nods "Frank, grab his legs and Greg, you grab his arms, get him in the car and we'll take him home and we'll call an ambulance" Frank goes "Karla, you sure you wanna bring a stranger home?" Karla goes "he's sick, get him home and then we'll call an ambulance, okay?" Frank nods "alright then".

The green-thing sits watching Frank and Greg carrying The Doctor into the car.

(Commercial Break)

Karla sits in the driver's seat with Frank beside her in the passenger seat. Maya and Greg sit in the back of the car with The Doctor unconscious in the middle of them. Karla drives off the field, and into a car park. All of a sudden, an electrical spark hits the car, killing the car, and stopping it. Karla looks at Frank, and she then turns the keys, trying to start the car, but the car doesn't start. Maya looks at Karla "mum?" Karla goes "um...I don't know what's happened". Greg looks out of the front window and starts seeing electrical pulses in front of them until the green-thing reappears, but with several other ones with it. Greg goes "outside! MUM! DAD!". Maya looks outside and she goes "that's the thing from earlier" Karla goes "what on Earth are they?" a deep voice them goes "Rutans" Maya and Greg scream as The Doctor sits up and looks through the window. The Doctor looks at Maya and Greg "nice to see you again". Karla and Frank look at The Rutans in front of them and Karla goes "what are they!" The Doctor goes "are we gonna sit here all day, or are we gonna drive?" Karla goes "the car is dead!". The Doctor pulls out The Thirteenth Doctor's sonic screwdriver and he sonics all around the inside of the car and reads the sonic "electrical impulse, I'm sorry but your car is completely ruined, we need to run!".

All four of the car doors open and the five of them run out of the car. The Doctor turns around and he looks at The Rutans "why are you here? You should be helping in the war with The Sontarans!" one of The Rutan's speak with its tinny voice "a new battlefield is required" The Doctor smirks "well Earth is not to become a battlefield!". Maya and Greg stand behind The Doctor looking at The Rutans. The Doctor sonics one of The Rutans "I can use your bioelectrical powers and send you all back to where you came from!". Three Rutans then generate a bioelectrical spark and they all spark The Doctor's sonic, causing it to catch on fire. The Doctor goes "my sonic-" Karla shouts "JUST RUN!" The Doctor looks at Maya and Greg "yeah, run!".

(Commercial Break)

Karla opens a door, leading into a house. A young boy standing at the top of the stairs goes "mum?" Karla goes "Billy, just stay upstairs please!". The Doctor walks into the house last and he looks around "oh, you redecorated, I don't like it" Maya goes "you've never been here" The Doctor goes "well most houses look the same, don't they?" Maya stares at him, Greg goes "okay, please explain! Who the hell are you? What are those Rutan things? And...what on Earth is going on!" Maya nods "I'd like some answers too" The Doctor nods "okay, just give me a minute, my brain is still fizzing, I need time to properly understand everything so, mum pop the kettle on I'll have a tea with ten sugars" Frank walks over to him "mum?" The Doctor looks at Maya and Greg "that's what you call her, right?" Maya laughs "she's our mum, not yours" The Doctor looks at them "how about I start with all your names" Maya nods "I'm Maya Redburn, this is my brother Greg, my dad Frank, and MY mum Karla, also my younger brother upstairs is Billy, your turn".

The Doctor sits on the couch whilst Maya, Greg, Karla, and Frank sit near him. The Doctor goes "my name is The Doctor, I'm a Timelord from a planet called Gallifrey, I'm about fourteen-hundred years old, and I'm an explorer, I travel around in time and space and I save people. Those Rutans are creatures from the planet Ruta, they've been at war for millions of years with a race called The Sontarans, it's that big that it's been going around the entire universe, from what it looks like, The Rutans have chosen Earth to be the next battlefield in the next wave for the war with The Sontarans if we don't stop it then all life on this planet will perish, so any questions?" Greg nods "I have a few-" The Doctor smiles "they can wait, we have a planet to save!".

Down a road, David, the bully of Maya, walks down the street with a group of his thug friends. The group of them walk along a field where they come upon a group of Rutans. The Rutans then generate the bioelectrical spark and they kill David and all of his thug friends.

(Commercial Break)

The Doctor stands in the kitchen with Maya and Greg. The Doctor goes "the thing about Rutan's is that they are the perfect species, they can travel underwater and still generate electricity without frying themselves, and they can live upon the land and still cause as much damage, but they do have one small weakness-" Greg looks at him "which is?" The Doctor goes "they don't have eyes, but they can still see you because humans are full of electrolytes, which is how they see you, but if we can find a way to block the electrical currents inside the Rutan's it would knock them unconscious, and then they would see Earth as an unfit battlefield" Maya goes "okay, even if we could do that, which sounds complicated-" The Doctor goes "complicated is my middle name" Maya scoffs "right, but how do you expect to block out the electrical currents inside them? That sounds impossible" The Doctor looks at Maya and then at Greg "there's one thing you need to know about me, whenever you are with me...nothing is ever impossible".

The Doctor stands with Maya and Greg and he goes "right, all we need now is to capture a Rutan" Maya goes "how do we do that?" The Doctor goes "okay, I don't know...I need something that generates massive amounts of electricity, The Rutans can hear electricity, especially an electrical spark that isn't generated from them" The Doctor stands there thinking for a moment.

At the top of the stairs, Billy sits listening in on The Doctor and the others and he then smiles.

The Doctor looks at Maya and Greg "any ideas?". Thumping is heard coming from downstairs, as Billy runs over "I have this" Billy holds a plasma ball and The Doctor smiles "you are my new favourite!" Billy smiles at him. Karla and Frank sit up from the sofa and Karla goes "so you're going to lead a Rutan to us? Isn't that dangerous?" The Doctor goes "all of you can wait upstairs if you want because it will be a little bit dangerous" Maya and Greg look at each other. Maya goes "I and Greg will help, especially if it will help save the planet" Greg nods at him.

(Commercial Break)

A static sound is heard coming from the kitchen, The Doctor hides behind the couch with Maya and Greg. Maya goes "so, you used to be a woman?" The Doctor nods "yep, everything about me is new, whenever I'm badly injured, my body can just regenerate, I become a new person, I remember everything I've done before, the people I've met and the people I've lost, but everything for me is just a new familiar. Everything that seems familiar is new to me".

Electrical pulses appear outside the Redburn house, and a Rutan then appears. The Rutan slowly hovers through the door, and inside the house. The Rutan's tinny voice goes "electrical pulse found". The Rutan slowly hovers into the kitchen, where The Doctor, Maya, and Greg then slowly follow it. The Rutan looks inside the freezer and sees the plasma ball inside the freezer. The Rutan goes to turn around until The Doctor closes the freezer, with The Rutan inside. The Doctor then jumps and sits on top of the freezer, so The Rutan can't escape. Maya looks at The Doctor "won't the cold kill it?" The Doctor goes "no, Rutans can survive any temperature but freezing temperatures weaken them, we'll just leave it in here for a few minutes, and let it go, any place known to be a weakness to them is dangerous, they can't fight on a planet where they could be at a disadvantage". The Doctor sits up from the freezer and he then opens it. The Rutans slowly hovers up and its tinny voice goes "evacuate, evacuate". The Rutan then disappears. The Doctor, Maya, and Greg run outside where they see a small spaceship above them appear from what was once an invisibility force field, the ship them flies off. The Doctor nods "another win". Karla, Frank, and Billy walk downstairs. Karla looks at The Doctor "so, they're gone?" The Doctor smiles "yes" Karla smiles "thank you Doctor" Doctor nods at her. Frank looks at Greg "maybe you should go and take The Doctor clothes shopping, I reckon he'd like a new attire, what do you think?" The Doctor nods "I'd love a new outfit".

(Commercial Break)

Maya and Greg stand in the middle of a store waiting until The Doctor appears wearing brown checkered trousers, with black boots, and he wears a light-grey waistcoat, with a medium length black coat. The Doctor goes "I love it" Maya smiles at him "what's next?" The Doctor nods at her.

Along the field, The Doctor walks with Maya and Greg towards the Tardis. The Doctor looks at Maya and Greg "this is the Tardis, my ship". The Doctor looks at the Tardis which it's exterior has completely changed. The Tardis is now a dark-blue denim colour. The windows have a matching denim blue window frame with light blue windows. The Doctor opens the Tardis door and he walks inside. Maya looks at Greg and they follow The Doctor inside. The three of them walk onto the concrete floor, and see an amazing and massive console room, with the console in the middle shining a bright blue colour. The Doctor turns around and looks at Maya and Greg "had you not taken me in, I'd have been a confused and lost man, but you helped me, for that I'd like to take you on a trip, how about it?" Greg and Maya both smile. The Doctor runs up to the console and he looks at a Tardis screen and he flicks a lever "you better be leaving for good!". The Rutan's tinny voice goes "we will never return Doctor, we will follow the symbols to another planet-" The Doctor goes "what symbols?" The Rutan's tinny voice goes "the symbols left around space, they're leading to a certain planet, where they say all things lost can always return!". The Doctor stares in shock until he then flicks a lever closing the doors. The Doctor presses a few buttons. Maya and Greg run over to the console. The Doctor presses a button and he goes "so...forwards or backwards in time?" Greg looks at Maya "you choose" Maya nods and she goes "backwards" The Doctor smiles at her "alright, alright! I got it...how about the 1900s?" The Doctor looks at Maya and Greg, slightly unimpressed. The Doctor smiles "alright then, how about this...the 1700s?" Maya smiles at The Doctor. The Doctor pulls the throttle and he smiles "onwards".

(Closing Credits)

Also Starring:

Dawn French - Karla Redburn

Mark Kermode - Frank Redburn

Noah Jupe - Billy Redburn

Connor Calland - David

Next Time:

The Doctor goes "this is the city of Philadelphia and it is somewhere in the 1740s".

Greg smiles and he goes "so, has anything exciting happened yet?" The Doctor goes "everything is exciting, it's History!".

The Doctor goes "I'm The Doctor by the way-" the man shakes The Doctor's hand "Benjamin Franklin" Greg's mouth drops "no way-".

Outside, lightning strikes in the sky and a man-like creature walks inside the tent.

The Doctor looks at Benjamin "they're coming for you" Benjamin looks at The Doctor "me?".

The Doctor looks in shock "okay, this is new...this is...very new, and very scary".

Next Time - Riders of Space - Arriving in the 1700s the group meet Benjamin Franklin, but they come to discover the real reason he discovered electricity, a race called The Ghost Riders are using thunderstorms on Earth, and are trying to take Benjamin Franklin so they can use him.


	2. Episode 2 - Riders of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in the 1700s the group meet Benjamin Franklin, but they come to discover the real reason he discovered electricity, a race called The Ghost Riders are using thunderstorms on Earth, and are trying to take Benjamin Franklin so they can use him.

(Doctor Who Title Sequence)

Starring:

David Harewood - The 14th Doctor

Tilly Keeper - Maya Redburn

Parry Glasspool - Greg Redburn

The Doctor stands with Maya and Greg and he flicks another lever and the Tardis lands. Maya and Greg smile. The console vibrates as a sonic screwdriver then pushes out of a small hole in the console. The Doctor picks it up and smiles "beautiful, look at that" Maya smiles at him.

The Doctor, Maya, and Greg exit the Tardis and they look at Philadelphia. Maya goes "where...I mean when?" The Doctor goes "this is the city of Philadelphia and it is somewhere in the 1740s" Greg smiles and he goes "so, has anything exciting happened yet?" The Doctor thinks for a minute until he goes "well, you have The University of Pennsylvania which is officially established, and then you have Maria Theresa of Austria who is crowned Queen Regnant of Hungary in Bratislava. Um, oh yeah and Molde in Norway finally becomes a city-" Greg nods "so nothing exciting?" The Doctor goes "everything is exciting, it's History!". Maya looks at a big tent in the distance and she goes "look, they're doing a magic show, can we go?" The Doctor nods "I think so" Maya smiles at Greg. The Doctor, Maya, and Greg enter the tent to the magic show.

Among the audience, the magician stands holding a Fire Striker. The magician then picks up a piece of flint and he strikes the Fire Striker against the flint, causing a spark of fire. The audience all look in amazement. Maya looks at The Doctor "what's he doing?" The Doctor goes "he's a Fire Striker, that thing in his hand it's made of carbon steel, which striking it against flint causes a spark, and in today's society, people find this fascinating" Greg smiles "wow, they should see present-day Earth then, they'd think they're on some alien planet" The Doctor smiles at Greg.

As the audience stand watching the show, a huge gust of wind blows into the tent, causing all the lit fire torches to go off. Stomping is heard, and the sound of growling is also heard.

Outside, lightning strikes in the sky and a man-like creature walks inside the tent, and towards the magician. The Doctor, Maya, and Greg stand there staring in shock as the man-like creature pulls out a whip, and it whips the magician, causing the magician to disappear in a cloud of smoke. The Doctor looks in shock "okay, this is new...this is...very new, and very scary".

(Commercial Break)

A storm of people run out of the tent screaming, lastly The Doctor, Maya and Greg walk out of the tent. The Doctor looks up at the sky and sees clouds moving oddly as lightning continues to strike. A man stands looking at the sky and he smiles. The Doctor walks over to him "you're smiling?" the man smiles at him "it's fascinating! Isn't it? The lightning created light, what if we could control that somehow? We could create light" The Doctor smiles "very smart, but I think somebody is already planning on creating lights, I'm The Doctor by the way-" the man shakes The Doctor's hand "Benjamin Franklin" Greg's mouth drops "no way-" Maya looks at Greg "who is he?" Greg smiles "he is the man that basically created lights if it wasn't for his research none of what we have today would probably be possible!". The Doctor smiles at Benjamin "amazing".

Stood in the middle of the street, Maya goes "wait, Doctor do you know what that thing was?" The Doctor looks at her "it's a mythical creature, but-" Maya stares at him "but?" The Doctor looks at her "I don't believe in myths" Greg goes "what's the myth?" The Doctor sighs "they're called The Ghost Riders, they ride the storms, hiding in the clouds, one of the most dangerous creatures to exist" Benjamin goes "what the humbug are you on about?" The Doctor then smiles at him "I think we need to sleep on it" Benjamin looks at The Doctor "you can help with my investigation with the lightning?" The Doctor nods "yes I can" Benjamin nods "I have a place you can stay at" The Doctor smiles at him "lead the way" The Doctor smiles at Maya and Greg.

Walking into Benjamin's house, The Doctor looks at hundreds of diaries all around and Greg goes "what are these?" Benjamin looks at him "some are ideas on inventions, some are just diary entries, some books I've written, most of it is just trash" The Doctor looks at him "none of its trash" Benjamin smiles "you really believe that we could light up houses using power from lightning?" The Doctor sits down and he smiles at Benjamin "I believe that every idea has endless amounts of possibilities, you can use something and expand on it, making something better, or just changing it completely, always have faith, because that faith can go a long way!".

(Commercial Break)

The Doctor sits beside a book and he looks at it. Benjamin walks back into the room and gives Maya and Greg a cup of coffee each. The Doctor picks up the book and he opens it.

Maya looks at Benjamin "so, what got you interested? In using the lightning as a source of light?" Benjamin goes "I believe that lightning is a form of flowing electricity and if used correctly, it can change the world, imagine doing something like that, changing the entire world" Maya smiles. The Doctor goes "what are these symbols?" Benjamin looks at him "oh that? It's nothing, just things I draw when I'm alone with my thoughts" The Doctor stares at the symbols leaving Maya and Greg confused. Maya goes "Doctor?" The Doctor smiles at them and he puts the book down "so, The Ghost Rider it whipped the magician, but there was nobody on the ground after he was whipped, which must mean the whips aren't whips, well they are whips but they don't whip, they teleport you! But why would they go after the magician? He was creating sparks, like fire, but The Ghost Riders don't need fire, okay, stupid Doctor! No, wait! Ghost Rider's they use power from the lightning to ride the storms, that's how they travel, what if they could generate enough power on the ground so they could also travel on land, then they could invade the Earth easily. But why take the magician?" Maya looks at Benjamin as The Doctor continues "unless the magician was secretly an inventor too-" Maya goes "Doctor-" The Doctor looks at Maya "what?" Maya then goes "Benjamin was at the show" The Doctor nods "yes? So?" The Doctor smiles at her "oh-" Greg looks at Maya and then at The Doctor "oh?" The Doctor smiles at Benjamin "they weren't looking for the magician" Benjamin looks at him "then who?" The Doctor goes "you".

The Magician stands up and is on a cloud, The Magician looks over the edge of the cloud at the city. The Magician shouts "HELP ME!". A growly voice goes "Franklin" The Magician turns around he looks at Three Ghost Riders walking towards him and they go "Franklin" The Magician shakes his head "no, I-I'm not Franklin". One of The Ghost Rider's examines The Magician until it pulls out a revolver and aims it gun at The Magician. The Magician shouts "NO!" as a bullet flies into him.

(Commercial Break)

Outside Benjamin's house, in the sky lightning strikes and the clouds start to move over the top of Benjamin's house. A lightning strike hits the road outside Benjamin's house, and a Ghost Rider stands there looking at Benjamin's house. The Ghost Rider then goes "Franklin!".

Benjamin looks at The Doctor "me?" The Doctor goes "they're coming for you, The Ghost Riders want you" Benjamin laughs "stop talking like that it's mumbo-jumbo" Maya looks at The Doctor. Greg then goes "Doctor, there's one of them outside!" The Doctor goes "alright, Maya! Take Benji upstairs, and I and Greg will try and find out what they want" Benjamin goes "Benji?".

The Doctor and Greg walk outside and they walk over to the Ghost Rider. The Doctor goes "hello there-" The Ghost Rider pulls it's whip out and it goes to whip The Doctor, but The Doctor aims his sonic screwdriver and holds he button causing it to start zapping the whip, causing a small electrical entrapment field, creating an electrical jail around the Ghost Rider. Greg looks at The Doctor "how long can you hold it for?" The Doctor goes "no clue, best not to waste time".

Maya and Benjamin sit together upstairs in Benjamin's bedroom. Maya looks at Benjamin "just stop and think, we need to find a way to stop them, to stop The Ghost Riders, how?" Benjamin stares at her "I don't know!" Maya sighs and she then goes "okay, let's talk about what they do, they use electricity to ride the skies and to go where they want too, so what if we could find a way to stop electricity?" Benjamin goes "you want to stop the lightning? You can't stop lightning!" Maya shakes her head "no! Not stop it...but maybe...absorb it?" Benjamin goes to talk until his mouth widens open "oh, now that...that! That sounds like something else!" Maya smiles "Greg's a science nerd, he'll know a way to absorb lightning!" Benjamin nods at her.

Back outside, The Ghost Rider stands staring at The Doctor who is still holding The Ghost Rider in an entrapment field. The Doctor goes "first off, my name is The Doctor, this is Greg...I know what you are but how did you get here?" The Ghost continues to stare at The Doctor. Greg sighs and goes "Doctor? It's not talking" The Doctor sarcastically nods "thank's for letting me know".

(Commercial Break)

The electrical entrapment field starts to spark, and the sonic screwdriver starts to smoke. Maya and Benjamin run outside. The Ghost Rider then beams its eyes onto Benjamin and it shrieks loudly. Maya, Greg, and Benjamin cover their ears. The Doctor stands there wincing. Other Ghost Rider's start to appear and The Doctor stops zapping the other Ghost Rider. The Doctor goes "alright, new plan! Everyone get to the Tardis! Keep Benjamin safe!". The four of them run.

Outside the Tardis, The Doctor looks at Benjamin and quickly says "I hate having to rush this-" The Doctor opens the Tardis door's and he goes "bigger on the inside I know, and yes there are lights inside here too!". Maya and Greg push Benjamin inside the Tardis as they shut the door behind them. Maya locks the Tardis door behind them as Ghost Riders surround the box outside.

Benjamin stands staring at the inside of the Tardis and he goes "but...but...but...how?" The Doctor goes "it's a little tricky to explain, but anyway...plans! We need a plan on how to stop the Ghost Riders" Maya steps forward and she goes "actually, I had something...a possible theory, I thought maybe we could maybe stop the lighting, so that then they'd be trapped in the clouds" Maya shakes her head "I mean absorb the lighting" The Doctor stares at her until Greg nods "aluminium or magnesium? Mr Hopper taught me" The Doctor goes "we'd need massive amounts of those metals, which we do have-" The Doctor then looks at Maya and Greg "actually...yes! It will work! Wait here!" The Doctor runs off through a door and to a corridor.

Inside the console room, Benjamin looks at Maya and Greg "I'm sorry, but what on Earth is going on today? Aliens? And now I'm starting to suspect you might be aliens too!" Greg smiles "not us, but The Doctor is" Benjamin nods "yes, that makes sense". The Doctor then runs back down to the others holding a piece of equipment. Maya and Greg look at him. The Doctor looks at them "this is an atmospheric converter, we're going to send magnesium gas into the atmosphere, it will choke out The Ghost Riders, and they'll move on, as the thunderstorms will weaken from the magnesium gas" Benjamin stares at The Doctor and he goes "this just sounds like rubbish".

(Commercial Break)

The Doctor opens the Tardis door, walking out and he places the atmospheric converter on the ground, The Doctor then looks up and he sees hundreds of The Ghost Riders all stood in front of him, staring at him. Maya, Greg, and Benjamin walk out and they all look in shock. The Ghost Riders start to walk towards The Doctor. Some of The Ghost Riders hold their arms in the air, causing lighting and thunder strikes. The Doctor then activates the atmospheric converter and a pulse of magnesium gas is sent into the atmosphere. The Ghost Riders then stop and they look at the sky, one of The Ghost Riders turn around and goes "we must retreat!". Lightning starts to strike onto The Ghost Riders, and The Ghost Riders disappear. Benjamin smiles and he starts to clap "oh, congratulations my friend!" The Doctor smiles at him "well, you know...yeah" Maya laughs "they're gone then?" The Doctor nods "yep". Benjamin looks at The Doctor and goes "today has been a bit much, hasn't it?" The Doctor then goes "you know what? Come with me!".

The Tardis materialises in Philadelphia in the year 2020, at night time. The Doctor opens the Tardis door, and Benjamin looks at the city, which is lit with hundreds of lights, lighting the entire city up. Benjamin's eyes light up in amazement. Benjamin smiles "it's beautiful" The Doctor nods "yeah, it is. And do you wanna know why it looks like this?" Benjamin sees Maya and Greg walking over, and standing behind The Doctor. Benjamin looks at The Doctor "why?" The Doctor smiles "because of you" Benjamin smiles at The Doctor and he looks back at the city and he goes "it's amazing" The Doctor then closes the Tardis door and he goes "right, you are going back home" Benjamin looks at Maya and Greg. The Doctor turns around and sees Maya and Greg staring at him. The Doctor goes "what?" Maya smiles "I mean, you could take him on one trip with us?" The Doctor looks at Benjamin and he goes "I can't, really...I can't...I...well, I, fine! One trip!" Greg smiles. The Doctor pulls the throttle and the Tardis dematerialises.

Back in Benjamin's house, Benjamin sits on his couch, Benjamin smiles "The Slitheen, what silly things they were". Benjamin then pulls his diary out and he starts to draw symbols in the diary.

(Closing Credits)

Also Starring:

Justin Chambers - Benjamin Franklin

Next Time:

The Tardis sits on purple sand, and the sky is a bright red, in the distance, there are skyscrapers with flying cars in the sky.

The Doctor nods "We're on the planet Jallas, it's a nice place, very beautiful, the people of this planet are very peaceful".

The Doctor goes "who are you?" the woman goes "I'm Mulla Karmosk".

The Ponjerie Leader goes "take the prisoners, we'll take them on our ship and we'll take them to her!" The Doctor stares at The Ponjerie Leader "who's her?"

Inside the room, The Doctor sits waiting until he hears high heeled shoes click-clacking on the floor.

The Doctor goes "here we go-".

Next Time - Prisoners of Hope - Arriving on the planet Jallas, The Doctor hopes to take his new friends to a beautiful city, but they end up as prisoners to an army race of mercenary's called Ponjeries. The Doctor wants to know why they're on Jallas.

Glossary:

Humbug - ( n ) Nonsense. Everything she says is just a lot of humbug - 1740s

Mumbo-Jumbo - ( n ) Nonsense. To sell me a car, he fed me some mumbo-jumbo about its previous owner being John Gotti - First used in the 1730s


	3. Episode 3 - Prisoners of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving on the planet Jallas, The Doctor hopes to take his new friends to a beautiful city, but they end up as prisoners to an army race of mercenary's called Ponjeries. The Doctor wants to know why they're on Jallas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I haven't really used this much for my Doctor Who Series, but I just wanted to basically explain some more, this is my vision for the show after Jodie Whittaker has left the role, and if I was the showrunner.  
> I use Inkstone/Webnovel where Season 14 of Doctor Who has got over 16 thousand views, and I use Inkstone the most to release the stories for Doctor Who and we're only months away from the 15th Season over there, but I'm wanting to expand the base on where I publish the stories.   
> So, I thought I'd finish off the 14th Season over here, and once this season is finished on here, then the next season won't be far ahead.

(Doctor Who Title Sequence)

Starring:

David Harewood - The 14th Doctor  
Tilly Keeper - Maya Redburn  
Parry Glasspool - Greg Redburn

Inside the Tardis, the time rotor moves up and then moves down as The Doctor runs around the console flicking buttons and levers. The Doctor then pulls another lever and the Tardis lands.   
Outside, the Tardis sits on purple sand, and the sky is a bright red, in the distance, there are skyscrapers with flying cars in the sky. The door squeaks open as The Doctor walks out of the Tardis. The Doctor goes "oh, not your home, in fact...not even your planet" Maya and Greg walk out of the Tardis. The Doctor smiles "let's try again-" The Doctor goes to walk into the Tardis until Greg goes "hold on, this is a planet? An actual planet?" The Doctor nods "I can confirm this is an actual planet, from what I can tell, I think we're on the planet Jallas, it's a nice place, very beautiful, the people of this planet are very peaceful, this is what Earth could've been like for you if you hadn't started fighting each other constantly. The only way this planet works is because they are the most peaceful civilisation to ever live and to ever exist" Maya smiles.  
Walking down a street, blue lights hang creating a dazzling blue-lit street. Greg looks at the sky and sees a massive planet in the sky. The Doctor smiles "nice little fact, that is actually a moon, it's the biggest moon in the universe, and it's that large it can be seen throughout the day, rumours have it that at night time, the planet lights the sky in a golden haze" Maya smiles "that's so beautiful" The Doctor nods at her until he goes "I think this is a bar, shall we?" Greg goes "can we actually drink things from other planets?" The Doctor nods "of course you can, the Tardis will sterilise you when we get back if you pick up any alien-like parasites" Greg stares at The Doctor as he walks into the bar. Maya smiles at Greg "best not catch anything then" Greg smiles at her.  
Inside the bar, The Doctor walks in and a gun is pointed at his head. The Doctor goes "oh, I really don't like guns-" The Doctor is pulled inside, as are Maya and Greg. The Doctor sits up and he stares at a massive mercenary troop stood holding a rifle and he goes "do not move!" The Doctor nods at the mercenary troop "well, whilst you're pointing a gun at me, I wasn't planning on it". Maya and Greg are pushed to the floor along with The Doctor with other hostages. 

(Commercial Break)

The Doctor, Maya, and Greg sit on the floor with other hostages. The Mercenary troop joins another two Mercenaries and they start talking together. The Doctor tries listening in.  
Greg looks at The Doctor "so much for a peaceful planet!" The Doctor goes to talk until a woman beside him goes "it was a peaceful planet, until these...things arrived!" Maya stares at her "oh my god, you speak English on this planet?" the woman stares at her "uh...uhm English? What is that?" The Doctor stutters "uh...no Maya, it's the Tardis, it translates, you're actually talking Jallasian" The Doctor shakes his head "wait, I'm getting sidetracked" The Doctor looks at the woman who is sat beside a man and The Doctor goes "who are you?" the woman goes "I'm Mulla Karmosk, this is the owner of this bar, Husk Relik. You know what these creatures are?" The Doctor nervously laughs "oh I do indeed-" Maya goes "want to share?" The Doctor nods "right, yes! They're called The Ponjeries, deadly mercenary troops, but they aren't freelancers, they're usually contracted, kind of like The Judoon-" Greg goes "what?" The Doctor sighs "don't worry, The Ponjeries are like space bandits, but they're after something, but what is it?". The Doctor stands up and he goes "what are you after?" Maya stares at him "Doctor! Sit down!" one of The Ponjeries walks over to The Doctor aiming a gun at The Doctor, The Doctor stares at the gun which has symbols carved into it. The Doctor goes "interesting symbols" The Ponjerie goes "you know the symbols?" The Doctor shakes his head "no, but I've been hearing about symbols recently, back in the 1700's a man called Benjamin Franklin was drawing these strange symbols-" Maya goes "The Rutans said they were following symbols?". The Ponjerie Leader walks over and goes "take the prisoners, we'll take them on our ship and we'll take them to her, maybe they can be of use" The Doctor stares at The Ponjerie Leader "who's her?" The Ponjerie Leader stares at The Doctor and he holds a rod near The Doctor and zaps him, knocking The Doctor out cold.   
The Ponjeries aim their guns at the prisoners. Maya and Greg look at each other frightened. One of The Ponjeries goes "MOVE!". Mulla looks at Maya and Greg "best to do what they say". 

Maya, Greg, Mulla, Husk, and all the other prisoners are tied together, The Doctor is in the middle of Maya and Greg getting pulled along by them as his shoes are dragging across the ground. Further down the beach, and along the purple sand Mulla looks at Maya and Greg "you're not from around here either, are you?" Greg goes "what makes you say that?" Mulla smirks "the way you're dressed? The way you talk, the way you look at this world as if it's impossible, well I wanna ask something, if you're travellers, have you been through something like this before?" Maya nods at her "a couple of times, yeah we have" Husk looks at them both "but you look so young, where are your parents?" Maya stares at him "they...they-" Maya then looks at Greg with tears in her eyes, and then she looks back at Mulla and Husk "they don't even know where we are, we never even said goodbye to them when we left with The Doctor if we die here-" Greg goes "hey! We're not dying, we may only have just met The Doctor, but I still trust him, with my life" Greg looks at Mulla and Husk "The Doctor will help you, and we will help you get back to peace" Mulla and Husk both nod at Greg. Greg looks at Maya and he smiles at her "stay strong".  
Moments later, The Doctor's eyes open and he goes "OUCH-" The Doctor starts to walk and he looks at Greg "what's going on?" Greg smirks "enjoy your nap?" Husk goes "they're taking us to their ship" The Doctor looks at a Ponjerie close to him "hey! Just stop so we can talk, maybe I can help you find whatever you are looking for" The Ponjerie goes "we're looking for the Oncoming Storm" The Doctor stares at him "oh, right...that would probably be me then" The Ponjerie shoots one of the prisoners at the front, stopping the other prisoners from moving. Mulla looks in shock "NO!" The Doctor glares at The Ponjerie "THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THAT!". The Ponjerie smiles "Doctor?". The Doctor nods "yep". The Ponjerie Leader walks over to them and he goes "why have the hostages stopped?" The Ponjerie goes "he claims to be The Doctor" The Ponjerie Leader looks at The Doctor "really? Well, she will be pleased" The Doctor goes "who hired you?" The Ponjerie Leader smiles at The Doctor "someone you thought dead".

(Commercial Break)

Along the beach, the group of prisoners, along with Husk, Mulla, The Doctor, Maya, and Greg all come to a stop. The Doctor looks around as Husk goes "so, where's there ship?" Maya looks at The Doctor "well?" The Doctor sticks his tongue out and starts to examine a certain taste in his mouth "metallic-" Mulla nods at him "I can taste it too" The Doctor goes "so, that means, it's coming from from the atmosphere...which means-" The Doctor looks up. Maya and Greg lookup.  
All the hostages look up as a massive ship, covering the moon in the sky then appears out of nowhere. The Doctor looks at the ship "but, that's a Cyber-Ship! That isn't a Ponjerie-Ship!" The Ponjerie Leader goes "she uses the ship, as she can experiment on people on it" The Doctor glares at the Ponjerie Leader "you killed an innocent person a minute ago, so you can stop threatening and tell me! WHO IS SHE?!" The Ponjerie Leader goes "her name...is forbidden" The Doctor sighs. The Ponjerie Leader looks at ther prisoners "send them up-" The Doctor goes "she wants me?" The Ponjerie Leader nods at The Doctor "she's been searching for you since The Time War" The Doctor looks at The Ponjerie Leader worried and he goes "you let everyone go, and you just send me, or I will not cooperate, your race is open to agreements, and are open to negotiating, that's why you'll agree to it" The Ponjerie Leader nods at The other Ponjeries. The Ponjeries start cutting off the ties around the hostage's hands. Maya looks at The Doctor "what the hell are you doing?" Greg goes "what if they kill you?" The Doctor smiles at them "whoever she is, she's been searching for me since The Time War and I really don't think she's going to kill me if she's been searching that long" Maya looks at The Doctor. The Ponjerie Leader walks over to The Doctor and they are then beamed up towards the Cyber-Ship. Maya stands there worried.  
The stolen Cyber-Ship sits in the sky of Jallas, and Maya stands on the beach with Greg, Mulla, and Husk. Maya goes "how do we get up there?" Mulla looks at her "it's impossible, my dear" Greg looks at Maya "he said he'd be okay" Husk looks at them "we could attack the ship, maybe that would help The Doctor escape?" Greg looks at Husk and he nods "how do we do that?". 

(Commercial Break)

The Doctor stands outside a metal door as The Ponjerie Leader walks over to a control panel and dials in a code. The door opens and The Doctor walks into a room. The Doctor looks at The Ponjerie Leader "so? Where is she?" The Ponjerie Leader looks at The Doctor "she'll be here in a moment, sit and wait!" The Doctor sits down and he waits, but he is also nervous.   
Husk holds a large missile "one hit in the stern, and that baby will certainly feel attacked" Maya goes "hit it on the side of the ship, not the back of the ship! Their engines are at the bottom of their ship-" Husk nods "that's why I said hit the stern, we hit the bottom and that ship will-" Maya goes "it'll lose its engines and crash onto your city, killing everyone, but if you damage it enough for them to feel threatened, then they'll leave, not killing everyone in your city" Mulla smiles "I like you, I can see why The Doctor does too" Maya nods "I just don't wanna see everyone dead" Greg smiles at Maya. Greg looks at Husk "how long till you can set it up and fire it?" Husk goes "give me ten minutes to make some calls, and we'll give them hell" Greg nods.   
Inside the room, The Doctor sits waiting until he hears high heeled shoes click-clacking on the floor. The Doctor hears the shoes getting closer and closer. The Doctor sits there and he stands up, getting ready to talk. He hears beeping outside, hearing somebody entering the door code.  
Outside, Maya and Greg stand near the Tardis whilst on the beach with Mulla and Husk. Husk holds a walkie-talkie and a voice goes "3-" Husk looks at Greg "here we go-". The voice goes "2-".  
The Doctor hears another beep on the door code system and sweat rolls down his face.  
On the radio, the voice goes "1, FIRE!". Maya, Greg, Mulla, and Husk watch as four missiles fire. Two missiles headed for the left side of the ship, and two heading for the right side of the ship.  
Another beep hits the door code and The Doctor goes "here we go-". An explosion then goes off and the whole room sparks and catches on fire. The Doctor hears a female voice shout "DAMMIT! GET US OUTTA HERE NOW!". The sound of her shoes starts to descend further away. The Doctor looks around the room as it catches on fire and he goes "well, this life was quick". 

(Commercial Break)

On the beach next to the Tardis, Maya and the others watch as the Cyber-Ship explodes with fire. Maya goes "how is he going to get out of there!" Greg looks up at the Cyber-Ship until the sound of Woorping is heard. Maya, Greg, Mulla, and Husk watch as the Tardis dematerialises. Maya goes "where's it going?" Greg looks back at The Cyber-Ship "I think...I think it's going to save The Doctor" The Cyber-Ship then starts moving and it starts to fly up and away from the planet.  
The Doctor stands in the room and the fire gets closer and closer to him. The Doctor closes his eyes worried until he then opens them again and sees himself stood inside the console room. The Doctor smiles "you saved me?" The Doctor starts to laugh "of course you did, thank you!".  
On the beach, Maya looks up at the sky with tears in her eyes "do you think he's dead?" Greg holds Maya's hand "I...I thought-". The wind starts to pick up, and the sand starts to float away. Mulla and Husk watch as the Tardis starts materializing on the beach. Maya and Greg stand back. The Tardis door's open and The Doctor walks out smiling at the two of them. Maya smiles and she runs over to him and hugs him "oh thank god you're not dead!" The Doctor nods "not yet".  
The Doctor looks at Mulla and Husk as Maya and Greg walk into the Tardis. The Doctor glares at them "I don't approve of violence, this planet is supposed to be peaceful, never carrying a weapon!" Mulla goes "I suppose even the best of places still have their secrets" The Doctor looks at them "maybe it's time to get rid of them, missiles like that...they can do too much damage" Mulla and Husk stare at The Doctor. The Doctor nods "goodbye". The Doctor enters the Tardis.   
Around the console, The Doctor pulls the dematerialise lever. Maya goes "did you meet...her?" The Doctor shakes his head "no, very nearly" Greg looks at The Doctor "you look disappointed?" The Doctor looks at them "I have a strange feeling I know who she is, and if it's her, then the entire universe is in danger" Maya and Greg look at The Doctor. The Doctor then goes "so? Where too?" Maya and Greg look at each other. Maya goes "home" Greg nods "yeah, we need to go home" The Doctor nods at them "okay then". The Doctor presses some buttons on the console.

(Closing Credits)

Also Starring:

Carice van Houten - Mulla Karmosk  
Craig Parkinson - Husk Relik 

Next Time:

A spaceship flies through space, it's battered and worn out. An explosion goes off at the back of the ship and its engine explodes. The ship starts to tilt and head towards Earth, crashing.  
Maya goes "Coco's Island? Is it safe here?" The Doctor goes "this island holds the most dangerous cave on your planet".  
The Doctor, Maya, and Greg discover a ship that is sinking in the sea and smoke is pouring from the top of the ship. Maya looks at the ship and she goes "but that looks like a-" The Doctor nods "Cyber Ship".  
The Cyber Leader goes "we must find the cave, and the restoration of The Cybermen can begin".  
The Doctor walks over to a machine that has a newly designed Cyberman inside, reminiscent to the Invasion Cybermen, but modernised.   
The Cyberman goes "The Cybermen will rise again"...  
The Doctor looks through the fence and sees people laying on the floor dead until a woman's voice goes "do not move! Hand's up!". The Doctor, Maya, and Greg put their hands up and they turn around, The Doctor beams his eyes up at the woman who then becomes visible, and The Doctor smiles "Rani? Rani Chandra?" Rani looks at him.

Next Time - Restoration of The Cybermen - The Doctor and his companions come into contact with two surviving members of The Twelfth Cyber Legion, they are attempting to restore The Cybermen back to their glory, where they find hundreds of Cybermen in a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do enjoy this then please leave a Kudos and a comment(if you'd like).  
> Also if anyone would like the link to my Inkstone/Webnovel where you can watch the entire 14th Season now then also let me know.


End file.
